This invention relates generally to a hanger hook assembly for securing a hanger rod adjacent a wire shelf.
Wire storage shelves are known. Storage areas such as closets and laundry rooms use wire shelves to store clothes and linens, for example. Wire shelves typically include parallel shelf wires arranged to provide a storage surface. The parallel shelf wires may bend down near the front edge of the wire shelf. Thicker supporting wires attach to the undersides of the parallel shelf wires, perpendicular to the other shelf wires.
The storage surface is suitable for storing folded clothes, but a user may desire to hang some types of clothes. Wire or plastic hangers are typically used to hang clothes, such as dress shirts. The hangers commonly include a looped end for hanging over a rod. Sliding the looped end along the rod moves the hanger and the hanging clothes, facilitating access to the hanging clothes.
Hanging the looped end directly from one of the shelf wires or supporting wires is often undesirable because the looped end contacts the other wires in the wire shelf when moving the looped end. This limits access to the hanging clothes. Some storage areas may include permanent hanging rods mounted apart from the wire shelf, but these permanent hanging rods limit potential storage configurations and increase overall costs.